Last in First
by Atikah Mosewell
Summary: ketika kau sudah bahagia apakah kau ingin mendapat kebahagiaan lagi ?


Aku muak akan bayangan tentang dirimu karena kau hanya sekedar bayangan tanpa bisa ku sentuh.

 **Cast : Pcy x bbh**

 **Genre : drama, hurt**

 **They belong to god but V is mine :p**

Orang mengatakan cinta pertama itu sulit dilupakan walaupun hanya menjadi batu loncatan. Maka dari itu aku selalu iri terhadap orang-orang yang berhasil dengan cinta pertama mereka.

Namaku Park Chanyeol usiaku masih muda sekitar 2 tahun, aku seorang lulusan terbaik dari SNU dan sekarang bekerja sebagai guru privat musik. Aku memilih menjadi guru privat musik karena aku mencintai musik lebih dari apapaun dan musik selalu membuat aku merasakan kehadirannya... ya dia cinta pertama ku.

Drrttt. Drrrrt drrrt

Halo dengan Park Chanyeol, jawab chanyeol sambil membuat roti.

Halo chanyeol-ssi.. aku dengan Jung Daehyun yang waktu itu bertemu denganmu, apakah hari ini kau bisa mengajar privat anakku ?

Oh tentu Daehyun-ssi alamatnya sesuai dengan yang kau beri kemarin bukan ? aku akan datang pukul satu, ujar chanyeol yang kali ini mengoleskan selai.

Oke terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi sampai bertemu nanti.

Sama-sama Daehyun-ssi.

Chanyeol langsung menutup telfonnya dan mulai memakan rotinya

 _Flashback_

 _Pandanganku tak pernah lepas dari dia.. perempuan tercantik di kelasku. Senyumnya seakan memberi ku semangat dalam menjalani hidupku. Hari ini aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sudah kupendam selama dua tahun._

 _Dengan gagah aku langkahkan kaki keberanianku seakan terkumpul. Aku menuju ke arah kantin untuk mencari cinta pertamaku dan akan mengajaknya ke taman belakang._

 _Terima terima terima_

 _Entah ada apa di kantin ada sekumpulan anak yang sedang melingkari sesuatu, tapi aku langsung mencari perempuan yang akan menjadi milikku._

 _Chanyeol !_

 _Akupun langsung menenggok. Ada apa kai? Ucapku pada laki-laki berkulit ekhm item seksi._

 _Kau harus ikut menjadi saksi penyatuan dua insan_

 _Astaga hiperbola sekali anak ini. Tapi aku tak bisa kai, aku harus._

 _Hah sudahlah ayo ikut, ucap kai sambil menarik chanyeol ke arah anak-anak._

 _Begitu sampai ke keramaian itu, jantungku seakan berhenti kakiku begitu lemas melihat cinta pertamaku berpelukan dengan seorang laki-laki._

 _End flashback_

Begitu selesai makan, chanyeol langsung menuju ke ruang kerjanya yang berada di sebelah kamar tidurnya.

Di ruangan yang didominasi warna cokelat ini, chanyeol langsung mencari stik drumnya. Haaah sudah lama aku tak bermain drum, ujar chanyeol setelah menemukan stik drumnya.

Tiba-tiba pandangan chanyeol menatap sebuah foto, ya foto dia sewaktu SMA dan dia berdiri di sebelah perempuan yang sampai sekarang bersarang di hatinya.

Aku merindukanmu kau sekarang ada di mana, ujar chanyeol dengan lirih.

Chanyeol langsung berangkat ke rumah anak calon didiknya. Dia langsung mengirim pesan ke Daehyun bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan sampai di rumahnya.

Ting tong #suarabel

Tunggu sebentar~ ucap anak kecil yang terdengar sedang berlari.

Ceklek

Permisi apa ini kediaman Jung Daehyun ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkuk.

Iya itu nama ayahku ucap anak tersebut sambil sambil tersenyum.

Hoseok siapa yang datang. Kemudian daehyun muncul di depan pintu. Oh Chanyeol-ssi kau rupanya, ucap Daehyun sambil tersenyum dan melebarkan pintunya.

Silakan masuk chanyeol-ssi.

Mereka bertiga pun berada di ruang tamu.

Nah Hoseok perkenalkan dirimu pada sonsaengnim.

Annyeonghaseo namaku Jung Hoseok aku ingin menjadi seorang drummer, ucap hoseok lalu membungkuk 90 derajat.

Annyeong Hoseok namaku Park Chanyeol mulai hari ini aku akan mengajarkanmu bermain drum, ucap Chanyeol dengan ramah.

Appa aku pulaang ! teriak anak kecil sambil berlari-lari.

Astaga Tae kamu tak usah berlari begitu, Oemma mana ? ucap Daehyun sambiil menggendong sang anak.

Deg. Anak ini kenapa mirip dengan , ucap Chanyeol dalam hati

Aku pulang ~ tiba-tiba seorang wanita anggun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Paru-paru seakan penuh jantungnya seolah berhenti melihat wanita ini.

Baekki ucap Chanyeol dengan pelan.

TBC ?

Maaf ini saya newbie maaf maaf aja ya kalo ceritanya gak bermutu. Oia kalo kita lupa password yang lama biar bisa diganti gimana ya? Tolong kasih tau hehe


End file.
